


This Is Home

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Fight Song [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Darcy Lewis Crossover, Multi, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is on the run now, she's running from her old life, she's running from her past. She's running from her Songs. But sometimes the past catches up to you, in some ways. It wont let go. Maybe she has to go full circle before she can accept that maybe deserves a happy ending. </p><p>Third part in the Fight Song series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Home By Switchfoot

_I've got my memories_  
_Always inside of me_  
_But I can't go back_  
_Back to how it was_  
_I believe you now_  
_I've come too far_  
_No I can't go back_  
_Back to how it was_  
  
_Created for a place I've never known_

 

Own Nothing

 

 

Darcy woke up from her deep meditation and immediately knew that someone was in the room with her. Her body began to glow and she reach out with her hand as she opened her eyes. “Easy dear friend.” Lady Sif spoke softly. Darcy looked to see Sif standing guard at her door and frowned. “Thor told me of your doings here on Midgard.” Sif stared down at her young friend. “I am afraid of the darkness inside of you, that it might grow.”

“So you came to find me?” Darcy asked as she let the glow dim and she sat up to study Sif. “Did Heimdall tell you where I was?”

Sif tilted her head to the side to study her in turn. “My brother can see many things, but he cannot see you when you do not wish to be seen.”

“So how did you?” Darcy asked her.

“Your Agent May had implanted a tracker in you while you were a part of their team. During one of the times you fell unconscious.”

“I would be insulted, but it might prove useful.” Darcy mused as she pushed the covers off of her. “How long has it been?” She asked as she got out of bed.

Sif stared at her grimly and stepped forward into the room. “You are been in mediation for three months Lady Darcy. Thor and Lady Jane have been worried.” She paused to let Darcy think over her words. “Have you sent the Guardians away as well?”

Darcy nodded. “I am a danger to them all.” She sighed and picked up her old jeans and whipped them out to kick off the dust. She change quickly, not caring in front of Sif. “What they want from me, Fitz and Peter, this love that they have for me, I can’t give back to them.”

“Why can’t you? It was not until Sir Vision that Mind Stone was in Loki’s scepter. And he shares feelings for Lady Wanda.”

“And that same scepter was a vessel, a way to carry it. Now Vision is a walking, breathing and living computer with the Mind Stone.” Darcy replied. “I’m me. Whatever that means. The Collector said that the Elders sent the Stone down to Terra, Midgard, or Earth whatever you want to call it. To be protect it and they put it in a vessel. And I wanted to be human so bad. To be normal, like everyone else.” She looked up at Lady Sif. “What did I get for it? My parents sent me to HYDRA it turns out, I spent the rest of my growing years in captivity, then in foster care. Then I’m running for most of my life.” She sighed and sat back on the bed. She placed her head in her hands and let some tears fall. “This was so much easier when I didn’t know what I was.”

Lady Sif stared at her for a long moment before kneeling in front of her. “Why do you not Lady Darcy?”

“What?” Darcy looked up at her.

“Have you not given yourself mind wipes before? Could this not be just another time? Your powers will protect you from harm and you can set defenses for when you need to be awaken again.”

“I.” Darcy stopped and thought about it. “I could.” She wiped away a few tears and smiled. “I like this idea.” She nodded. “Yeah, let’s do this, a whole new life.”

* * *

 

Darcy settled into her apartment with the help from her cousin Clint and sister Sif. “Thanks so much guys.” She smiled at them. “And tell Thor that I miss him for me.”

“Sure thing Kid.” Clint smiled at her. “Now are you sure that you’ll be fine here by yourself?” He looked around the small apartment. The building had met all the background checks, the other occupants panned out okay. It was a safe place in a safe neighborhood and Tony was footing the bill, though Darcy didn’t know that. She was thinking that it was taking out of her bank account. This Darcy did. “It’s just you haven’t been this far from home before.”

Darcy smiled at him. “New job, new opportunity, come on Clint. Live a little.” She smiled up at him as she hugged him. “Didn’t you leave home when you were young?”

He stiffened for a second before hugging her. “Yup, sure did.” He replied stiffly as he patted her back.

“I have brought the last of your boxes Sister.” Sif stated as she entered the apartment. She set the boxes down on the coffee table and smiled at Darcy. “Where would you like us to put them?”

“I can unpack everything.” She told them. “You guys already did so much. Why don’t I order Pizza and I go run out and grab a six pack for you guys?”

Clint looked over at Sif and smirked. “You know your sister’s high metabolism, it’s going to be more than one pizza and a six pack Darcy.”

She laughed. “I know. But still, it’s on me.”

* * *

 

Darcy walked into the bar on a Friday night, it has been a week since her family left and she started her new job on the other side of the country from the rest of her family. She bobbed her head to the music paying in the background as she made her way to the bar to order a beer. “Hey, whatever you have for a bock.” She handed over her ID and a few bills in exchange for her beer. She smiled and walked over to a bar table and took a sip of her beer.

She listened to the music and let the week wash away from her as she people watch. “Darcy?” A man’s voice spoke next to her.

She turned slowly and raised an eyebrow. “Do I know you?”

His eyes flickered for a moment. “It’s Grant, Grant Ward.”

She shook her head slowly left to right. “No, sorry. Nothing.”

His eyes flickered again. “I saw Sif earlier this week, we went to school together. I was a few grades above you.”

Darcy’s eyes widened as her altered memories of her and Sif in school filled her mind. Maybe she did know him. “I guess so, High School was such a long time ago.”

He laughed and moved to share her table with her. He sipped from his own beer. “And I was in Sif’s grade, so we probably didn’t see each other all that much anyway.”

“Probably not.”

“Though, I always did think her younger sister was cute.” He smirked at her as he took another drink. “So you just move out here?”

She stared at him for a moment, a sense of familiarity washing over her, she felt like she could trust him. “Yeah, for work. Which works.” She smiled ruefully into her beer bottle before taking a swig of it. “I just broke up with my horrible ex and it ended badly. Complete ass-hat.”

“Really? What did he do?” Grant asked her.

“He…” Darcy stopped as if she was trying to remember. She had this conversation a few times over the course of the week. It’s came up between a few co-workers and her but now all of the sudden she can’t think of it. “You know what.” She blinked out of the haze. “Screw him, it doesn’t matter.”

“To a new life.” He slanted his bottle for her to clink against. She smiled and they cheered by hitting the bottles against each other’s.

“A new life. Grant Ward.” She looked at him and smiled.

* * *

 

“You got flowers.” Claire stated as Darcy walked to the reception desk of her work. “That new man of yours is pulling out all of the stops.”

Darcy blushed and looked at the bouget of flowers. They were wild flowers, her favorite, which she never mentioned before. At least she never thought she did, she bit her lip lightly as she pulled the card and opened it.  “To Darcy, see you at dinner tonight, Grant.” She smiled as she smelled the flowers.

“You’re a lucky girl. A new job, a fantastic apartment and a new man. It’s almost like a dream.” Claire stated.

Darcy stilled and looked over at her through the flowers. “Almost yeah.” She whispered as her mind started working on a puzzle that she couldn’t quite fit together yet. She looked down at the flowers again and suddenly the puzzle in her mind was gone.

She picked up the vase and carried them to her office where she stared at them every so often for the rest of the day.

**

Later that night Darcy got ready in her apartment when she heard a knock at her door. She glanced at the time, Grant wasn’t due for another hour. She pulled on sweat pants and made sure she was decent before she rushed to the door. She looked through the peep hole before opening it. “Can I help you?”

“Darcy?” A man with ginger hair and a maroon leather jacket looked at her with a smile.

“Do I know you?” She asked him.

His face fell as he stared at her. “It’s me, Peter Quill. I’m one of your Songs.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You need to leave.” She closed the door on him. She listened to his knocking for a minute. “Leave before I call the police!” She called through the door. She heard him sigh, curse and stomp away. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone. She went to dial her sister’s number but remember that she was… overseas? Yeah, she was overseas. Darcy groaned and tossed the phone on her bed and finished getting ready for dinner with Grant.

An hour later Grant stood at her door, dressed sexy as hell and Darcy felt like a lucky girl indeed. “So where are we going?” She asked him as he led her out to the car.

“First dinner.” He told her as he closed the passenger once she was in the car. He got in the other side and they drove off. “Did you like the flowers?”

“Yes, how did you know that wild flowers were my favorite?” She asked him as she looked over at him briefly before looking front.

“Didn’t you tell me?” He asked her. “I thought you must’ve.” He replied.

“I don’t think so. But’s a good guess either way.” She laughed. “Wins you points.”

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. “I aim to please.” He squeezed her hand.  He pulled into a small restaurant, that looked family owned but nice. “I found this a while ago and I think you might like very much.” He told her as he got out.

She looked up at the building as she got out of the car, they walked into the building together and was greeted with the smell of delicious Italian food and a smiling hostess. The hostess took them to a small table in the back. Darcy looked around the place and nodded. “I do like it so far, it’s lovely.” She whispered to him. “So, tell me, why me?” She looked over at him to see him still before relaxing. “If you graduated with Sif, you could’ve asked my sister out, but you asked me.”

“Well first off, high school was years ago, like you said.” He smiled at her as the waiter brought them some wine to taste. “The red wine for me, Darcy what would you like?”

“White wine please, house is fine.” She smiled at the waiter.

“And second, your sister is very intimidating. Which is part of the reason why I never spoke to you, I was afraid that if I said the wrong thing to you, upset you. Sif would have my head.” He chuckled. “It seems silly now. But to have an older sibling who cares so much for you, that’s means something, my brother never did.”

Darcy watched as he talked, her brain working on something in the back of her mind ever since the man named Peter left her door. She couldn’t shake it, she knew that she should’ve tied calling Sif. “I think I would’ve like to see you try. In high school, asking me out, imagine where we be now?”

He laughed as he reached over and grabbed her hand, his thumb brushing the back of her hand. “I can.” The waiter came back and the magic temporarily broken as they ordered their meals. They ordered desert when they were finished and stayed another half hour after that before leaving.

They drove to a brightly light park to walk around, Darcy leaning against Grant as they talked, hands clasps together. “So you always wanted to be a fire fighter?” She asked him.

“I wanted to be an agent.” He told her. “I worked for law enforcement for a while then I got out. I became a fire fighter but that didn’t last long.”

“Why not?” She asked him.

He snorted. “I did it for a woman.”

She rolled her eyes. “You should never do things like that for that reason.”

He looked down at her and she couldn’t read his expression in the lighting. “I think she was asking me to start a new life without her. She wanted me to help people. It wasn’t her fault that it didn’t pan out.”

“Still, that was a dick move of her.” Darcy replied.

He laughed. “I’ll tell her that the next time I see her.”

“Darcy!” A voice called out.

Darcy and Grant turned to see a man standing there looking at them, Darcy recognized him as the man from her apartment. “Him again.” She whispered.

“Do you know him?” Grant asked as he looked down at her.

She shook her head. “He said he knew me, said he was one of my Songs?” She looked up at Grant to see him tensed. “What?”

“Get away from her.” The man, Peter stated as he came running towards them. “I know who you are.” He glared at Grant. “Darcy get away from him.”

Grant pulled her away from Peter. “She’s not going with you.”

“What’s going on?” She asked them.

“He’s HYDRA.” Peter stated.

“What?” Darcy’s voice rose as she stared up in shock. “Grant? What the hell?”

“I’m not HYDRA, not anymore.” He glared at Peter. “I just want to keep her safe.”

“Keeping from her Songs is keeping her safe?” Peter asked seething.

“I was with her first.” Grant replied.

“And according to Agent May, you also betrayed her.” Peter stated. He looked at Darcy. “Darcy, I know you don’t remember right now, but you’re special. You have special powers. And he sold you out.” He glared at Grant again.

“Grant.” Darcy breathed.

“Darcy, this isn’t what, I just wanted us to start over. You didn’t remember anything. I thought we could start over.” Grant told her as he continue to look away from her.

“Darcy.” Peter called out to her. “I’m sorry to have to say this. But Project Songbird.”

Grant glared at him, fist clenched as he flung himself at Peter who dodged the punch and threw one of his own. Darcy stumbled backwards from the fight, blinking as a few scattered memories came back. She frowned and shook her head as she head began to slowly fill with all her memories. “Stop it.” She ordered both of them. She raised on of her hands and they stilled. She could hear their songs, the beats and chords. The space and cheesy 80’s songs.

Tears fell down her face as she stared at them. “Why Ward?”

“Darcy?” He stepped towards her but she stepped back. He stopped and stared at her. “Because I love you. I fell in love with you and you didn’t even notice, no matter how many time you’ve been in my head. You didn’t see.”

“Do you think that maybe me being in your head so many times altered you way of thinking?” She asked him.

“Maybe that’s why we both like Skye.” He replied.

“That’s not funny.” She replied.

“I’m not trying to be funny. But I’m also not going anywhere. You can keep running and I’ll keep finding you.” He told her. He stepped forward again and she remained there. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. “You’re in my head, you know me better than anyone else, even than myself. So don’t you think that by now, that I would know you better than anyone else?”

“She’s still my Song.” Peter stated.

“Come here.” Darcy ordered him.

He walked over to her and she moved out of Ward’s hold and reached up and kissed Peter on the lips. She could see space and hear the cheesy 80’s songs, feel the anchor and want to float all at once. She pulled away and looked up at him. “Still your Song.” She whispered to him. “Where’s your crew?”

“I told them to leave me here. I had to get your ass back.” He told her with a smile. “Lady Sif helped me along with Stark. A lot has changed since I left Terra.”

“We call it Earth here.” She told him.

“We should probably go back to your place if we’re going to have this conversation.” Grant stated.

She nodded and pulled back from both of the completely and sighed. “I guess I’m stuck with the both of you aren’t I?”

“Yes.” The both answered and glared at the other one.

She smiled softly and it dropped a second later when she remembered the others. “This is going to be hard.” She breathed.

“Lady Sif, said to make sure that you don’t fall into darkness.” Peter stated as he watched her. “And after watching what you did to your friend with the Kree Stone.” He swallowed “I was scared when it swallowed up the first time, the second time it as horrible.”

She nodded. “I sucked the darkness out of Jemma.” She placed a hand over her chest. She remembered now and she could still feel the darkness inside of her. Wanting to be let out. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone else, I still don’t.” She looked at the men in front of her. “I could run you know.”

“I’ll still catch you.” Grant told her.

“I’ll always know where you are.” Peter told her. “And I’ll wake up the others if you do that.”

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Fine, let’s go back to my place. I have Netlfix, Peter you need to take a shower. Grant can he borrow some of your clothes until I can go shopping?” She made a mental check list. “I want ice cream.”

Grant smiled and pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. “Mint chocolate chip okay?”

“Yes.” She replied.

 

 _And now after all my searching_  
_After all my questions_  
_I'm gonna call it home_  
_I've got a brand new mindset_  
_I can finally see the sunset_  
_I'm gonna call it home_

 _Now I know_  
_Yeah, this is home_  
_I've come too far_  
_And I won't go back_  
_Yeah, this is home_

 

 

 

 


	2. Made of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made of Stone By Matt Corby

_See I left my mother's arms_   
_See I left my father's home_   
_And I fell into a well of hope_

_I'm carrying my heart but it's made of stone_   
_I'm carrying my heart but my heart is made of stone_

 

 

 

Own Nothing

“What do you mean you can’t find Ward?” Coulson asked Skye three weeks later in his office. “He was put through the TAHTI project. How did he remember?” He asked her. “What is he after?”

“As far as I can tell Sir. He’s been close to the West coast.” Skye typed on her tablet and frowned. “Which is where they just assigned Agent Lewis.” She looked up at him and frowned. “She hasn’t shown up to her work in the last three days.”

“We need to find her.” Coulson stated. “Before Ward tries to hurt her.”

“I have a tracker on her.” May stated as she walked into the room holding her tablet.

“Why do you have a tracker on Agent Lewis?” Skye asked her confused. “Did the Avengers put one on her?”

“No, I did. When she was here.” May stated as she stared at Coulson. “Thought it would prove useful since she was gifted and refused to be on the Index.”

“We’ll discuss this later, we have to find her fast.” Coulson stated as he glared at Agent May.

* * *

 

“I really think we should’ve tried to contact the Avengers. Or S.H.I.E.L.D” Peter stated as they sat in the truck a mile away from the HYDRA building.

Darcy nodded in agreement from the passenger seat of the truck. She sighed and looked over at Grant in the drive seat as he watched the building. “This isn’t going to work.” She stated lowly. “A three man team taking on a whole building isn’t going to work.”

“We’re just watching, no one said anything about taking them on.” Ward stated.

“So why did we leave my apartment, and job. Park up your whole safe house and truck down here to watch a building for the last three days with a crap load of weapons?” She asked him. “Sounds like you’re looking for a fight.” She glared at him.

“I’m being prepared, Garrett knew about you, how many others could too.” He tried to smile at her but looked away when he saw a team leaving the building and get into some vehicles. “Look.”

“Because they would just leave through the front door, in broad daylight.” Peter snorted.

Darcy nodded. “They want us to see them.” She sighed and watched them. “Don’t move.” She ordered Ward. She reached over and scratched her side that had been bothering her the last two days. “Give it another hour then lets leave. That’s enough for today. There’s only so much of this I can stand.”

“Me too.”

Ward sighed and looked over his shoulder at the two of them and stared. “You two are the worst stake out partners.”

“Of course.” Darcy replied as she stared forward at the building. “You should come back and do this alone without us. Alone.” She looked at him with the corner of her eye. “Without us.”

“I get that.”

Peter sat back in the backseat and rolled his eyes. He looked at the back of Darcy’s head and noticed something weird on her right shoulder and frowned. He pursed his lips and kept his mouth shut as they sat there for the remainder of the hour in silence before heading back to the hotel room. Ward dropped them off and went to go get food for them.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Darcy stated as she walked to the bathroom.

“Hey, are you okay?” Peter asked her. “You seem off, tired.”

She smiled at him. “Yeah, just this idea of taking on HYDRA.” She rolled her eyes. “The three of us, without help. It’s a little much. Even with my superpowers.” She laughed. “Don’t worry about it.” She kissed him lightly on the lips.  “See you after the shower.” She grabbed her clothes and closed the door.

Darcy turned on the bathroom light and shed her clothes as she looked in the mirror. She frowned at what she saw. Her fingers traced the gray coloring along her skin. Cold to the touch an almost like stone. She stood there in her bra and underwear. The stone like texture went from just below her hipbone, onto her right buttocks and branched out along her right shoulder. It felt like flexible stone, it was hard and col to the touch but she could still move and breath easily. “What is this? What’s happening?” She whispered scared as she moved her hair to look at hit.

“Darcy, everything okay in there?” Peter asked from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, fine.” She answered as she blinked away tears and turned to start the shower. She took off the rest of her clothes and got into the hot water and tried to see if she could scrub it off.

***

Darcy came out of the bathroom and she had quickly grabbed one of her cardigan to pull over her sleep tank to cover the new development on her skin. “It’s cold in here.” She whispered to cover her movements. She sat on the bed next to Peter just as Ward was coming in with food. “That took a while.”

“Well it took a while to find food that his highness can actually eat.” He glared at Peter. As he set the food down at the beds. “For someone who grew up in space eating different food, you should are a picky eater.”

“Its not my fault that Terra puts a lot of chemicals in their food.” Peter replied.

Darcy sighed, this argument was several days old but and old argument already for her. “So did you drive by the HYDRA base again?”

“Yes.” He replied. “I’m thinking about going in tomorrow.” He stated as he sat down on the other bed.

“And say, hey I was Garret’s pet.” She looked at him as she ate her sandwich.

He gave her a look. “No. I have a valuable skill set. And we can use that skill set to get us into the building.”

Darcy sighed as she shifted against the bed and looked at him. “I don’t know Grant.” She took another bite. “It’s dangerous and I think we should tell Coulson and the others.”

He clenched his jaw before taking a deep breath. “What will they do? Take you away? HYDRA will for sure know that you’re someone important if Coulson comes here for you.”

Darcy looked over at Peter and they shared a looked as he remained tense as he ate his food. “Then go do your thing. Leave us out of it until you decide to move.” Peter stated and Darcy nodded.

“Fine, but stay here, or close by.” Ward ordered. “I don’t want you captured by HYDRA.” He finished his food and threw his trash away before walking into the bathroom to take his shower.

 _“I don’t trust him.”_ Peter whispered in her mind.

 _“I find that I don’t sometimes either.”_ She replied. _“His thing with HYDRA is what’s bothering me.”_ She shifted to where she leaned against Peter and looked up at him. “ _Tomorrow, while he’s out, let’s go site seeing.”_

Peter smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. He glanced down and caught the same thing he saw earlier and frowned before shifting to a smile again _. “Sure, need to see a bit more of Terra.”_

She rolled her eyes. _“It’s Earth.”_ She picked up her and Peter’s trashed and tossed it away and they got ready for bed.

* * *

 

“What do you mean you have lost her?” Lady Sif asked the moment she stepped out of the Bifrost. She stormed up to Thor and glared up at her Prince. “She is your Lighting Sister. The light of our worlds. My dear friend.”

“Careful Lady Sif, I’d almost say you were in love with her.” Tony stated as he worked with F.R.I.D.A.Y off to the side.

Sif glared at the man before she turned to Thor. “Your man of Iron may jest but she has been hunted and tortured and tested by many of foe. I trusted that she would be protected here. With you Thor.” Sif stated.

“Aye, as did I friend Sif.” Thor spoke calmly. “One of her Songs came looking for her, Peter Quill. The one called Starlord.”

“I know of him. He is a good man. He saved Xander from Ronin of Kree. It is said that his father is an ancient being. And that Starlord can hold Infinity Stones.”

“He’s a good match then for the Kid.” Tony muttered. “F.R.I.D.A.Y check that camera again.”

Thor and Sif stared at Tony in annoyance. They turned back to each other. “We believe that someone that knew Darcy before came back into contact with her again. Tony is trying to find who and how.” Thor nodded to Tony. “Be patient my old friend. We will find her.”

“Found her!” Tony shouted. “She went to church. And she’s still with Quill. You guys head out, take Barton with you. I’ll check cameras and whatever I can find to see who or what found her before. Maybe to see what hit the bump in the road.”

“Please do man or Iron.” Sif stated grimly. “Something must have jogged her memory, Lady Darcy wiped it completely, gave herself a new one.” She looked up at the picture of Darcy and Quill walking into a church and frowned. “Something is wrong and Heimdall sensed it and called for me.” She looked at Thor. “We have to save her. Before it is to late. The darkness it calling to her already.”

* * *

 

“Welcome, are you two just visiting?” Asked the elderly man at the front. “I’ve never seen you here before.” He smiled at them.

Darcy smiled and shook his hand. “We’re just in town for a few days. And it’s been a while for the both of us.” She looked at Peter who was standing in the doorway looking into the small church. “Thought we could use a little humanity.”

The pastor smiled at her lightly. “Well I’m Tom. This service is the smaller of the two. We’ll have the praise band playing and the next one will have more people and a choir. And today we’re actually having a lunch and you’re more than welcome to join us.” He lead them in as the band started to play. They took a seat towards the middle of the back as the pastor walked to the front and sat down at the band continued to play. They played another song after and then the pastor got up to speak a few words.

The whole service was only an hour, filled with songs and a nice sermon that was more of a story and a couple of scriptures that taught a life lesson. Darcy appreciated that the pastor didn’t push the religion down anyone throats. Sometime along the sermon she laid her head on Peter’s shoulder, their fingers laced together. He kissed her lightly on the head as he listened to the man speak _. “Is this what you needed?”_ He asked her mentally.

 _“I think something like it.”_ She whispered back and squeezed his hand.

The service ended and they walked out of the church with the group of people. The pastor smiling at them. “Come back at noon and we’ll feed you kids.”

“Sure.” Peter smiled at him. “We’re just going to go sightseeing some more.”

Darcy smiled and waved to the man as he waved in some new church goers and they walked away. “That’s your fist service in years isn’t it?” She asked him.

“I stopped believing in God when my Mom died.” He told her. His hand still tucked into hers.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“I believe in you.” He replied. “And I believe in miracles and that’s enough.” He kissed the top of her head. “Let’s go do something nice.” He smiled down at her. “To restore your faith in humanity.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “We all need that.” She muttered as she let him pull her along. She winced at the pulled as she rubbed her right side where the stone skin was. “We all need to feel human.”

 

_I'm carrying my heart but it's made of stone_   
_I'm carrying my heart but my heart is made of stone_   
_I'm carrying my heart but it's made of stone_   
_Oh I'm carrying my heart but my heart is made of stone_


	3. Heartbeat Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbeat Song By Kelly Clarkson

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
_Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long_  
_Oh up, up all night long_  
  
_You, where the hell did you come from?_  
_You're a different, different kind of fun_  
_And I'm so used to feeling numb_  
_Now, I've got pins and needles on my tongue_  
_Anticipating what's to come_  
_Like a finger on a loaded gun_  
  
_I can feel it rising_  
_Temperature inside me_  
_Haven't felt it for a lifetime_

 

Own Nothing

 

“Dude, I’m fine, stop staring.” Darcy glared at Peter as they sat at the lunch table at the church. She reached over and poked him in the cheek with her plastic fork. “What gives?”

“You were really quiet on our walk and you’re not talking.” He stated, he glanced around to see the older couples staring at them from around the table. He shrugged and looked sheepish. “I’m worried that’s all.” He stole a bite of her pie.

Darcy watched his movement from the pie to his mouth. “You really want to do that? Act all worried and then steal my pie in front of all of these nice people?” She asked him.

“Yes.” He reached over and pulled her plate over with his fork and she watched him do it slowly with her eyes before looking up at him as he smirked. “You’re not going to eat it.”

“Maybe I saving it.” She stated. “Maybe I wanted to start a nice conversation with the nice, civilized people at our table.” She gestured with her hand to the couples who were watching them.

“So how is everyone doing?” Pastor Tom asked as he walked up to the table.  “Are you two kids enjoying yourselves?”

Darcy continued to stare at Peter as he ate her pie. “We’re about to have a dance off battle.”

Peter turned to look at her. “Oh you will so lose.” He smiled as the fork hung loose on his lips.

Darcy shook her head and couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore. She looked up at the Pastor and smiled. “We’re having a great time Sir, pie thieves aside.” She tilted her head to Peter who went back to eating her pie.

Tom laughed nodded. “Well I’m glad, stay as long as you kids want. We have plenty of left overs, so grab a plate before you leave.”

Darcy and Peter looked up at him and nodded before he moved on to the next table. “You have a nice church here.” Darcy stated to the table. “Thank you for being so kind.” She smiled.

An older woman smiled at her. “It’s so nice to see a couple like you two being so playful and making the time to come to church.”

Darcy blushed and looked down as Peter finished the pie and grabbed her hand. “We’re on a road trip.” He stated. “And I haven’t been to a church since my Mom died when I was a kid and Darcy hear thought we could use some humanity in our life.”

The older woman smiled at him. “I’m sorry about your mother, no child should go without a mother.” She looked at Darcy. “Are your parents with you?”

She shook her head. “They passed away recently.” She swallowed. “I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye, we didn’t leave on good terms.” Darcy took a deep breath and looked around the room and let her mind wonder. She felt something in her mind and she nudged Peter with her foot. He looked over at her and she looked at him. She looked up at the clock and sighed. “Oh Peter.” Darcy sighed as she stood up, she gathered their paper plates. “We’re going to be late for our next thing. He stood up and helped her, he also took the finished plates of some of the older couples to help out. “It was nice meeting you all.”

“Thanks for having us.” Peter smiled at them as he came back from throwing the plates away.

Darcy and Peter stepped away from the table and started to walk out of the gym where the luncheon was when Pastor Tom saw them. “Leaving us already?”

“Yeah.” Darcy smiled. “I didn’t see the time, we wanted to catch some more stuff and we’re going to be late before we have to meet up with some friends.” She smiled sadly at him. “But thank you, really for having us.” She reached up and hugged him. _“You won’t remember us_ ” She whispered into his mind.

 _“Dear that trick won’t work on me.”_ Tom smiled at her. _“I might look old, but I’m not idle.”_ He laughed.

Darcy blinked and stared up in shock at him. _“What?”_

Peter looked between the two of them. “What’s wrong?”

She placed a hand on his chest. “Nothing.” She whispered out loud.

 _“Now, that isn’t true.”_ Tom whispered in her head. _“You have something wrong, or you wouldn’t have been drawn to this church.”_ He smiled sadly at her. _“You know that closing yourself off, turning away your human self is saving your Songs, but it is killing you.”_

_“It’s the only way to save them.”_

He shook his head. _“Humans grow old, they live and they laugh, they love and they die. It is human nature to be unsafe. Just let them be and let them be with you.”_

 _“Who are you?”_ She asked him.

 _“I am a very old man but I love this planet and I want to see it grow and I want to you, Darcy Lewis be happy.”_ He leaned down and kissed her forehead. _“Don’t let the darkness consume you. That’s why you have the Songs. You are not just a vessel_.” Pastor Tom stepped back and smiled at them both. “I hope you to come back and see us again, it was nice having you here.” He smiled and wave before going back further into the gym to talk to the others.

“Uh, what just happened?” Peter asked.

Darcy blinked before she turned and they walked outside into the sunlight. “I think… I think he might be an Elder.” She whispered as she looked around to see Grant’s truck. She walked towards it and stopped before she reached it. She looked around and frowned “I think Sif is close.” She looked up at Peter who looked around and shrugged.

 _“Go to the hotel.”_ She sent to Grant. “ _Sif is close.”_ She watched as the truck pulled out from the parking space and moved into traffic as Peter and Darcy continued to walk down the street as if nothing was wrong.

“Why did you send him away?” Peter asked. “Is it because he used to be HYDRA?”

Darcy nodded. “Last thing we need is a big scene out here in the open especially if he’s trying to get into that building.” She sighed and scratched her irritated side.

“You want to tell me what’s wrong?” He asked her. “I know somethings up.” He stared down at her as they moved past the small crowd of people to a park to wait for Sif to get closer. Darcy could feel her in her mind as she neared.

“No.” she abruptly stated. She avoided his stares. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’m your Song.” He whispered. “We’re supposed to be connected and you’re not even letting me in your head all the much.”

“I’m trying to keep you safe, as much as I can.” She stated as she sat down on at a table. She tucked her chin on top of her hands and looked around. “Don’t you think that I miss the others, I miss knowing where Skye is, or seeing how Lincoln is doing. I miss Fitz’s fire the most.” She closed her eyes and she tried to remember the feelings of their Songs. “I died.” She whispered. “I killed myself for Jemma.”

“I know.” Peter stated angrily as he sat down next to her. “I told you it was a dumbass plan.”

“That’s the thing, it wasn’t.” She opened her eyes. “You shouldn’t followed through.” She stared out to the playground across the park. “I don’t know if I can have a normal life Peter, kids, marriage. Any of that, I don’t know anyone outside of Agents or Aliens and I’m just a vessel, a nothing.”

“Stop fucking saying that.” Peter growled.

Darcy turned her head to lay her cheek on her hands and stared at him. “Then what am I? Thanos is going to come for me, he’ll want to use me. HYDRA is going to want use me. S.H.I.E.L.D is going to want the same.”

“But you’re Songs wont.” He stated. “Fitz, Skye, Coulson, Groot, Lincoln, Hunter, me.” Peter closed his eyes as he named them off. He opened them to look at her. “Hell even Lady Sif and the Avengerswill fight for you. We’re your family, your team.”

“Starlord speaks of the truth dear friend.” Lady Sif stated as she walked up to the table. “We have search for you.”

Darcy looked up to see her, Thor and Hawkeye standing there looking at her and Peter. “I could feel you.” She replied quietly.

“Lighting Sister, who was the one who brought your memories to you?” Thor asked her.

“That would be me.” Peter stated as he raised his hand. “I was upset that she ditched me, so I contacted Lady Sif and I went searching for Darcy.”

“We have intel that someone else found you first.” Clint stated.

Darcy looked around to see people staring. “Can we go somewhere else? We’re getting a crowd.” Her and Peter stood up and they all walked to the SUV and drove to a secure location. “How are the others?” She asked Clint.

She glanced at her before looking at the road. “I haven’t talked to May or Bobbie in a while, so I wouldn’t know.” He drove them to a safe house. “You can contact them when we get inside to make sure your other Songs are okay.”

“Thanks.” She smiled as she looked at Peter. _“Don’t say anything about Grant yet.”_

 _“Why?”_ He looked at her.

 _“I want to know what they know first.”_ She looked out the window before looking at Thor. “Any news on Loki?” She asked.

“No.” He stated grimly. “My brother remains elusive. But Lady Sif is on Asgard more than I.”

“The All-Father spends many of his hours searching for clues of Loki and for Thanos.” Lady Sif stated from the back seat where she watched the rear window. “He speaks to the Fandral and the others. I find that since the Queen has passed I have taken over some of her duties.”

“Like what?” Darcy asked curiously she turned in her seat to look at her and froze when Peter was looking at her side. She pulled her jacket over it and frowned at him. He frowned at her in return.

“My mother was Queen of Asgard, she was the patron goddess over many things to those of Midgard.” Thor stated with sadness. “Those have fallen to others of the court, prophecy and war has been bestowed to Lady Sif.”

Darcy gave Sif and sad smile. “So that could be in your favor or not.” She stated

Lady Sif nodded. “I cannot tell anyone what I have seen just like Queen Frigga has done before me.” She looked down briefly before looking back out the window. “And I may not see another battlefield again if I can change the outcome.”

Darcy nodded and looked forward. “It isn’t easy, having power.” She sighed and looked out the window. She didn’t notice the looks everyone exchange beside her.

They road in silence for another thirty minutes before they pulled into a condo complex and got out. “This is all owned by Tony.” Clint stated as they walked into the building.

“Welcome everyone.” F.R.I.D.A.Y stated as they lights turned themselves on. “I took the opportunity of getting some light snacks ready for everyone.”

“Thanks.” Clint stated as he chuck a bag onto a chair and went to the coffee machine and started it. “Darcy? Coffee?”

“Sure. I’m going to use the bathroom.” Darcy glanced around the corner and walked around to find a bathroom. She looked over her should to see Lady Sif behind her. “Uh, hi.”

“We need to speak.” Lady Sif stated as she walked with Darcy into the nearest bedroom.

“Okay.” The door closed. “F.R.I.D.A.Y do you have privacy settings?”

“Yes Miss Lewis. Would you like me to set them?” the AI asked.

“Yes.” Darcy asked as the Asgardian stared at her. “I feel like this is going to be a deep talk.”

“Of course, privacy settings are on.” The AI stated and then went silent.

“Okay, shoot.” Darcy stated as she went through the room to the bathroom because she really did have to pee. “Can we talk through the bathroom door?” She asked as she closed it to pee.

“I wish to speak to you about you turning to stone.”

Darcy almost slipped as she sat on the toilet. “Okay, ow. Shit.” She grumbled. “Okay five minutes. Then we can talk.” She called through the door. “Promise.” She sighed and rubbed her sore left leg where she hit it before she lifted her shirt to look at the growing stone work on her right side. She took a deep breath and left out a stuttering breath. “I don’t want to talk about this.” She wined to herself as she finished using the bathroom. She flushed and washed her hands before she opened the door. “Okay.” She stated solemnly. She pursed her lips and looked down. “You were foreboding.”

Lady Sif stared down at Darcy before lifting her chin up with her hand and staring into her eyes. “I care very much for you dear friend.”

“I know.” She whispered.

“Then why do you let yourself get hurt like this?” Sif asked her. “You let the darkness consume you, you push your Songs away where they could only help you.”

Darcy felt tears well up in her eyes and she let them fall down. “How can I act like I am human, cry like I am human?” She sniffed. “When I’m just a Stone? When the others like me destroyed planets, killed populations, I’m just a vessel. Lady Sif, I am nothing.” She stopped and let out a small wimper as she felt the stone grow an inch on her skin. “It just keeps growing.” She whispered. “Maybe Thanos can’t use me if all of me is stone.”

“No.” Lady Sif stated. “You need to fight back.” She lifted her hand away from under her chin and wiped her tears away. “Fight back dear Darcy. You hare human, you are more than the other Stones will ever be. Do not let yourself forget that.” She leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. “You have so much light in you, so much love, Darcy. Remember that. You have run away from darkness before, you have spoken of it. Do so now.”

Darcy sniffed and wiped away the snot from her nose. “They won’t forgive me when they remember.” She stated.

“I think you should trust your Songs to save you, you have saved them, let them return the favor.” Lady Sif smiled down at her.

Darcy smiled and nodded. She sighed and shook her head. “I guess I’ll just let their memories come back to them, if they want them or not. I won’t force them.”

Lady Sif nodded and reach down for Darcy’s hand. “Shall we return to the others?”

***

“Agent Barton contacted, they have Agent Lewis.” Skye stated. “They have her and Starlord in a safe house along with Thor and Lady Sif.”

Coulson looked over at Skye with a strange look. “Didn’t Quill go with his crew back into space?” She nodded. “Why is he with Agent Lewis?”

“I don’t know but they agreed to meet us, and he didn’t say anything about Ward, so they didn’t see him or she’s keeping quiet on it.”

“Maybe if we’re lucky, she saw him first and went into hiding to get away.” He smiled at Skye. “But we’re normally not lucky at all.”

“No we’re not.” Skye smiled back at him. “Hey is it just me, or do you feel like… I don’t know.” She looked down at her tablet, she couldn’t describe what she was feeling out loud.

“Like we’re going back home for some reason?” He asked her.

She looked up, her eyes wide. “Yea. Like I can’t explain it. Every time I look into Agent Lewis, my heart races and it’s like my mind is trying to figure out a missing puzzle piece and as we’re getting closer to the safe house. It’s starting to fit.” She bit her lip. “I don’t know.” She looked down and shook her head. “It just sounds weird, like a Song I can’t get out of my head, like I know the beat to it but I can’t name it.”

“Me too. It sounds so familiar to me and I swear that if I heard it again I could probably sing along with the words.” He agreed.

“Yeah.” She nodded as she looked up Darcy’s photo. “It’s just weird.”

“We’re both weird.” He stated. “It’s probably why we get along so well.”

She laughed and looked up at him. “You’re right.”

**

Lincoln hummed as he made his way across the trail, he smiled at the cute inhuman in front of him. He hummed a few notes that seem familiar to him but he couldn’t place for the last few days. He helped set up a new home base for the Inhumans for Skye with a few others and took some time off. He was on a hiking trail with a girl his age who was nurse before her inhuman powers came to light and she made him happy. Katherine was a big help in getting everyone settled and feeling secure in the new place as the transitioned into their new life.

He smiled as he caught up to where she was and continued to hum the song he couldn’t place.

**

“Stop it.” Bobbie stated. “It’s getting annoying.” She glared at Hunter. “Sing a different song.”

“I can’t, this one’s an earworm.” He replied as he made a cup of coffee. He stirred in some sugar before sipping it. “I can’t get it out until I sang the full thing.”

“Then sing it somewhere else!” She shouted as she glared at him. “I’m going to kick your ass.”

He smirked at her. “What’s got your knickers in a twist love?”

**

Groot bobbed his head back and forth and it irritated Rocket. “What the hell are you doing Groot?”

“I AM GROOT!” Groot smiled down at him.

“Oh.” Rocket stated and sighed. “Fine.” He looked forward. “Just keep it to yourself man.”

**

Fitz sat down his tools in the garage as the Song flittered into his head and looked around to see where the music where coming from. There was no music in the garage on the Bus or in the lab. He stepped back and let the Song play in his head, the beats and the chords playing over and over again as if on a loop. He hummed them out loud and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and looked deep in his mind. This Song was familiar and he didn’t know how. He let his mind wonder for a few seconds before he felt a hand on his arm.

“You okay there Turbo?” Mack asked him.

Fitz blinked and nodded slowly. “I think I’m going to lay down for a bit.” He stepped away and walked up to the bunks to his usual one and closed the door.  The Song playing in his head, almost louder this time as he past, Hunter, Coulson and Skye. Fitz laid down and closed his eyes and listened to the Song as it moved through his head. He scrunched his face as he felt like old memories began to unlock, things that felt like dreams, filtered through his mind. Darcy.  He opened his eyes. Darcy.

He inhaled sharply and blinked. “Darcy. I’m coming.”

* * *

 

Darcy sat there eating dinner with the others when she suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe, she felt like she was being burnt alive from the inside out but she wanted to sing. Tears running down her cheek as Sif and Peter held her upright. She blacked out for a few moments from the intense presence of the Song before she came back too. “Fitz.” She breathed. “He remembers.” She gasped as he gripped Peter’s arm. She smiled. “I feel his fire.”  She could feel the warmth of the fire like a warm ember in the pit of her stomach warming her whole body. “I feel you.” She whispered. “He’s coming.”

 

 

 _Your hands on my hips_  
_And my kiss on your lips_  
_Oh, I could do this for a lifetime_  
  
_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
_Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long_  
_Oh, up, up all night long_  
_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
_Turned it on_  
_But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long_  
_Oh up, up all night long_  
  
_Until tonight I only dreamed about you_  
_I can't believe I ever breathed without you_  
_Baby, you make me feel alive and brand new_  
_Bring it one more time, one more time_

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Always Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always Attract by You Me at Six

Own Nothing

_If it hurts this much,_  
_Then it must be love,_  
_And it's a lottery,_  
_I can't wait to draw your name._  
_Oh, I'm trying to get to you,_  
_But time isn't on my side,_  
_The truth's the worst I could do,_  
_And I guess that I have lied._  
  
_Keeping me awake,_  
_It's been like this now for days,_  
_My heart is out at sea,_  
_My head all over the place,_  
_I'm losing sense of time,_  
_And everything tastes the same,_  
_I'll be home in a day,_  
_I fear that's a month too late_

 

Fitz paced back and forth on the bus as he waited for it to land. He bit at his thumb as he nervously looked around at the others.  “Darcy.” He whispered. _‘We’re coming for you._ ’ He thought as he walked past them and up to the cockpit and opened the door and closed it behind him. He looked up to see May glancing back at him.

“Fitz.” She stated as she looked forward with a passive look on her face. “You remember.”

“How do you…” He paused. “How do you know?”

“Because you get that look on your face.” She replied as he sat down in the seat next to her. “You miss her.”

“I just remembered her.” He whispered her. “How can I miss her this much?” He sighed and looked out the window. “How could she erase all our minds?”

“Not Bobbie’s and mine.” She replied with a smile as she checked something with the plane. “It’s how she is.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Lewis never thought herself as worthy of being loved. I don’t know if she ever will, and now, she found out she’s an Infinity Stone and her body is a vessel.” May looked at him.  “You and Skye need to change that.”

“How?” He asked her.

“Figure it out.” May stated and he knew the conversation has ended.  He sighed and just wiggled in the seat a comfortable and sat in silence until they flew where they were going. He didn’t want to be in the lab right now and he could feel the connection get stronger the closer they got _. ‘I’m coming Darcy, I promise.’_

 _‘I know.’_ She replied _. ‘I feel you.’_ She replied and suddenly they were on a sandy beach by the ocean. _‘It’s nice, isn’t it? I think it might be one of my favorite memories from my travels._ ’ She smiled out onto the ocean. She looked over at him as he stared at her _. ‘I’ve missed you Fitz.’_

‘Darcy.’ He walked over to her and cupped her cheeks and leaned down and kissed her. _‘Why did you leave me?’_ He asked her when he pulled away to see her crying. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks. _‘Don’t cry, we’ll be together soon.’_

 _‘You know when the Doctor tells Rose that a lifetime with her isn’t the same as a lifetime with him?’_ She asked him as she wrapped her arms around him _. ‘I’m stone Fitz. I have no soul.’_

 _‘Stop it.’_ He pushed her away far enough so he could look at her. _‘I’m your Soul, Skye is your Soul. Coulson, Lincoln, Hunter, Groot and Peter, they are all your Souls.’_ He kissed her again _. ‘Get that through your lovely head.’_

She smiled at him _. ‘I’ve really missed you. I’ve missed your fire.’_

He looked down at her in wonderment. _‘Is it, is it burning you, from the inside?’_

She nodded. _‘Completely knocked me on my feet, we were eating dinner and when you remembered, I knew that you did, I felt it.  I fell over. Your fire flooded me.’_ She smiled up at him. _‘It makes me what to forget about what the darkness looks like and just feel for you.’_

He smiled again and kissed her deeply and held her close. _‘I’m coming for you.’_ His hands traveled down her body and suddenly she flinched away when he touched her right hip. _‘Darcy, what’s wrong?’_

 _‘Nothing.’_ She whispered and looked away.

 _‘No, something’s wrong.’_ He looked at her and frowned as he reached over for her hip again and she flinched away _. ‘Are you hurt?’_

 _‘No.’_ She argued _. ‘I just, it’s a side effect.’_   She looked down. _‘I’m dealing with it.’_

He frowned and stepped closer to her _. ‘We’re together in this, all of us. You don’t have to deal with this alone. Don’t do this alone, please.’_

She looked up at him and nodded. _‘When you get here, I’ll explain, to all of you.’_ Her voice shook a little _. ‘You should go back now. I love you.’_

He smiled and kissed her again _. ‘I love you too.’_

She smiled and with a blink she was gone and he was sitting back in the seat in the cockpit with May. He rubbed his eyes and sat up and looked around. “Did you have a good nap?” May asked.

“It wasn’t a nap.” He replied. “I was talking to Darcy.”

May hummed with a secret smile as she steered the plane. “What did she have to say?”

“Something is wrong.” He whispered. “She wouldn’t tell me, not yet anyway. She said when we get there she would tell us.”

“She probably meant you.” May stated. “Her Songs.”

* * *

 

Darcy sighed and looked up at Sif. “They’re on their way.”

“You have talked to your beloved.” Lady Sif stated with a kind smile.

Darcy blushed lightly and nodded as her friend as next to her on the ground. Darcy reached over and touched the stone on her skin. “It’s still growing.”

“Because you let it grow. You let the Darkness harvest on your fears, on your thoughts. You are the light in many people’s lives, can you not let that own light brighten your own life?” Lady Sif asked her.

Darcy smiled at her as she leaned on her friend’s shoulder. “I used to let the Darkness fester in my life as you say.” Her eyes glazed over as she remember the years of her recovery from the years of the lab and foster care. She was trying to control her powers on her own and constantly erasing things from people’s minds and her own. “It’s the little things, the smiles, laughter, and the heat of the sun, singing, and the signs of humanity that I craved.” She frowned. “That I needed in that time of darkness, it was so bad. I stole it from other so I could feel it, I didn’t care that I took away from their light. I must’ve put out so many people’s light to just ignite my own flame.” She sighed as she wiped a tear away. “And now that flame is barely flickering and I’m scared to death that I’m not strong enough to keep it going for much longer to fight Thanos.”

“You do not have to fight Thanos Lighting Sister.” Thor stated from the doorway. Darcy turned and saw him and Clint standing there. “That is my duty. All I ask is for you to be the light to guide my way.”

“Thor.” Darcy stared up at him, before she stood up, Sif helping her. “I am an Infinity Stone, I am a source of power, and you have to use me.”

“I will not have you destroy your light Sister.” He stepped forward and cupped her cheek. “I told you that the others like you have destroyed worlds, killed populations, I will not have you become like them. I will keep you safe.”

“Like a precious stone?” She asked as she held up her shirt and showed them what she was turning into. “Too late.” She let the shirt drop. “I let the Darkness consume me, I turn into stone, I fight Thanos, he could use me and I die. I stand back and watch all of you die and I still turn into stone and then what? Thanos still gets me, but he cracks me open to get to the center?” She lowered her head and cried. “I can’t win here.”

“You get stronger, you defeat the Darkness, because the light.” Clint spoke up. “Come on, where is the kid that brought down the God here? Where’s the same girl who made the deal with the HYDRA agent because she didn’t want to put on a list? Where’s that Darcy’s Lewis? This one right here is a mess.” He ignored the glares from Thor and Sif as he continued to stare at Darcy.

Darcy looked up and wiped her eyes as she looked up him and nodded. “You’re right. I used to fight.  I used to use my powers to protect me, now I use them to run.” She took a deep breath and pulled her hair out of her face. “Where’s Peter?” She asked as she walked out of the room.

He as standing on the back porch look around on alert when he sensed her. _‘About damn time.’_

She snorted as she stood next to him. ‘ _Ward is going into that HYDRA based and going to infiltrate it.’_

 _‘That’s if he ever left them in the first place._ ’ He replied.

She nodded. “I’m turning into stone.” She whispered.

He sighed and looked down at his shoes and kicked the dirt. “I know. I noticed something was wrong when we were at the stakeout and again at the motel. But you never tell anyone if something was wrong. You don’t want us to worry.” He looked at her to see her looked away from him. “I’m angry, you know that right? I’m your Song and I’m supposed to help you when shit like this happens. And especially when you push the others away like Fitz and Skye who you still talk about in your sleep.”

She shook her head. “No I don’t.” She frowned at him.

“Yeah you kind of do.” He smirked at her. “You even talk about Hunter, Lincoln and Coulson. You miss them. Fitz and Skye mostly. Because they’re your first two. And your strongest.” He moved so he’s standing in front of her. “They’re not going to like it any more than I do that you kept this from them. Even more so that you erase their memories, so you better make it a damn good apology.”

She felt tears well up in her eyes again for the third time that day. “God, I just miss them so much.”

He sighed and pulled her into a hug and held her close to him as she cried. “I know. I can feel it, I feel it Darcy.”

* * *

 

Skye stood there with Coulson as May landed the plane and suddenly felt like crying. “Oh my god. Darcy.” She stumbled backwards. “I remember.” Memories fluttered back into her mind as Coulson caught her arm.  

“Skye, Skye, are you okay?”

Her eyes were wide as she stared up at Coulson in shock. _‘Darcy, Fitz.’_ Fire burning inside, beats and chords that don’t quite make a song and the humming underneath the Earth and army beating to the morning drum. The first three of the sympathy. Fitz, Darcy and Skye. The first three, the rest would follow. _‘Fitz!’_ Skye called out in her mind. _‘Are you there?’_ Her whole body shook as she tried to control the vibration as Coulson tried to calm her down.

Fitz burst into the room. “Skye.” He pushed Coulson out of the way and smiled at her. “You okay?”

Skye smiled at him. “Yeah.” She blinked and licked her lips as the vibrations stopped, she searched his eyes and she knew that he remembered too. “If you get to her first, I will deck you.”

“Jokes on you.” He smiled.

She laughed and hugged him. “I can’t wait to get her back Fitz.”

“What is going on here?” Coulson asked.

“Agent Lewis wasn’t working with the Avengers sir.” Skye stated as she pulled away from Fitz and stood up. “She was with us. And when she left she erased our memories, like TAHTI but less painful and it’s coming back one by one.”

“Bobbie and May wasn’t effected.” Fitz stated. “She said that Darcy needed someone to watch us.” He watched them look at him. He shrugged and smiled. “She said she would answer our questions when we got there.”

“You talked to her?” Coulson asked.

“Fitz, Darcy and I have a special connection.” Skye smiled. “We’ll explain later.” She grabbed Fitz. “Let’s go get her back.” She pulled him out of the room.

 

 

  
_That night I slept,_  
_On your side of the bed so,_  
_It was ready when you got home,_  
_We're like noughts and crosses in that_  
_Opposites always attract._

_And you always have your way,_  
_For now it's too soon for you to say,_  
_Will we be always, always?_

_You had your way_  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so something to tie you guys over, hopefully I can get a full chapter up soon.  
> I've been working on other stories that I want to finish before I post.  
> so be on the look out for some new crossovers soon  
> Orphan Black/Darcy Lewis crossover  
> Expendables/Darcy Lewis Crossover (this was prompted)  
> Flash/Darcy Lewis Crossover
> 
> The Jurassic World one is still the fan favorite and I am working on it. these are just something I do when I have time. and I don't want to put them out there until I'm done or mostly done. This one, now that AOS is back on I get inspired more and I'll try to write more. so stay with me. If you guys are interested in the ideas of the new fics let me know. Please, I'm interested in your thoughts.  
> Thanks!


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Home By Radical Face

Own Nothing

_Sleep don't visit, so I choke on sun, and the days blur into one_   
_And the backs of my eyes hum with things I've never done_   
  
_Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline_   
_Like a row of captured ghosts over old dead grass_   
_Was never much, but we've made the most_   
_Welcome home_

Skye and Fitz were the first ones in the safe house out of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents as they looked around. “She’s in the bedroom.” Peter stated as he looked up from eating a bowl of cereal. “She had to lie down.” He looked at them and smirked. “You took your sweet damn time.”

“We need to question her.” Coulson stated. “About Ward’s whereabouts.”

“I think it is best for Agent Skye and Fitz to be with Lady Darcy first.” Lady Sif stated as she came from the hallway. She smiled at the two of them and tilted her head behind her. “Questions can wait.” She gave Coulson a stare.

“Coulson.” Skye whispered as she looked at him. “I know you don’t get it.”

“Not yet.” Fitz stated as he stared passed Sif to where the bedroom was, he wanted to get to Darcy and fast. He missed her.

“Go.” Coulson sighed and watched as they took off. “I’ve been reassured that I would remembered eventually.”

Sif nodded as the bedroom door opened and closed in a flash down the hall. “In time, yes.” She looked over at Peter. “When we located you, you were in a park, you said nothing about Agent Ward. Why have you not?”

Peter sighed around his spoon as he held it in his mouth with his tongue as he balanced his bowl. He shifted around in his bar stool to get comfortable before answering. “She told me not to, she wanted to know what was happening first. I think that’s a thing with her, not to give out to much information before she knows the facts. I don’t trust that Ward guy, not after what Agent May told me.”

Coulson looked behind his shoulder to see May staring evenly at Peter before turning back. “And what did Agent May told you, I’m a little fuzzy on everything. Start from the beginning.”

Peter sighed. “Look, I don’t know her full story.” He looked at Sif and Clint who just came in from patrol with Thor. “But apparently Darcy’s parents gave her away to scientist’s right who studied and the whole shan-bang with experiment and torture before she escaped. She met Ward a couple years later when you guys sent him to put her on your stupid list for special people.” He pointed to Coulson and May. “She made a deal with him that she wouldn’t tell that he was HYDRA and he wouldn’t put her on the list, she was scared and tired of running.” He stirred the last of his cereal around. “She met and traveled around with Foster, saw Ward a bit here and there but when HYDRA fell and she saw the full scope of it.” He looked at Clint and narrowed his eyes. “When they attacked Erik Sevig and she had to run, that’s where she met Fitz.”

“How did she meet Fitz?” Coulson asked. “He was in a pod with Simmons at the time.”

Peter sighed and blinked a few times. “She does this thing where she can be where she’s at but a mental image of herself can be somewhere else and talk to you. She does it to Skye a lot. That’s what she’s saying.”

“She’s doing it now?” Coulson asked.

Clint snorted. “Yes.” He crossed his arms. “That’s how he’s getting her story, she’s resting in the room and she’s out here talking to us.” He looked up at Coulson. “I’m very pissed that you’re not dead by the way.”

“Noted.” Coulson replied he glanced over at Clint and then back at Peter. “Does she always do this?”

“She does to her Bonded yeah.” Peter nodded as he stood up to rinse out his bowl and put it in the dishwasher. “That’s what her Songs are called, her Soulmates. She has like seven of them, it’s weird and complicated. Fitz and Skye are two of them, the main two.” He sat back down again. “I’m another one, another one of my crew members are one too.” He shrugged.

“Is Ward one of them?” May asked him.

Peter snorted and rolled his eye. “He wished he was. But no, he’s not. He might’ve been one of her original bonded but that Fitz of yours’, he burned him right out of Darcy when they met. When they’re apart, she talks about him in her sleep, Skye too. Sings about them almost. She needs them to survive and not in a creepy co-dependent kind of way either. Darcy isn’t human.”

“So she’s alien?” Coulson asked him.

“No, she is not.” Thor spoke up. “She is an Infinity Stone.”

Peter nodded as he looked over at the big demi-god. “She’s the Soul Stone. And her body’s the vessel.” He flinched. “Ow.” He glared at thin air. “They want answers woman. Stop it.”

Clint bit back a laugh as Sif smiled lightly in Peter’s direction. “Play nice you two.” Clint joked.

“She hit me.” Peter cried out. “She isn’t even in here and she hit me.” He glared at the air. “Evil woman.” He muttered before sighing. “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.” He continued to glare at the empty space where Darcy’s mental image stood but no one but him and Clint could see. “Humans have more Soul then just about any species in the Universe which probably why the Elders hid the Stone here on Tera. They put it in a human vessel instead of another protective casing, they wanted it to be Human. Thanos can’t use the Stone if it isn’t a Stone.”

* * *

.

Darcy laid there in the middle of Fitz and Skye and listened to them breath and they wrapped their arms around her. Skye continued to cry on her shoulder as she held her tight and Fitz just gently held onto her, careful not to hurt her, he remembered where she flinched last time. “I’m here.” She whispered.

“But you can leave again.” Skye whispered. “You left last time.”

Darcy nodded, she did leave, she erased their memories and left, that she told them that she would. Whenever she was threatened before she was erase and leave. Her fight and flight plan. “Not anymore.”

“Why did you leave?” Fitz asked her.

“Because I couldn’t ask you to come with me.” She replied back. “I could never ask the two of you to leave your family.”

Skye shifted to move so she could look down at Darcy. “You’re my family. My Mom is dead, my Dad had his memory altered.”

“You have this team.” Darcy stopped her. “Coulson, May, Fitz.” She squeezed his arm. “Jemma, Bobbie, Hunter, Mack and Lincoln. All of them. And you will find the other InHumans and bring them back. I believe in you Skye.”

“But not enough to stay?” Her voice broke.

Darcy licked her lips. “I’m turning into stone.” She replied as she lifted up her shirt. “This is the consequence of not letting you in. Of not staying, of not fighting for what every humanity I have left in me.”

Fitz sat up so he and Skye could stare down at the stone skin starting from her hip bone up. “When did this start?” Fitz asked her.

Darcy shook her head as she avoid his eyes, tears welling up. “Who knows? I’ve noticed it a week ago and it’s grown across my back, sometimes it gets better and it shrinks but it’s painful.”

“Can I?” Skye asked as she lifted her hand up and took off her glove. Darcy nodded as she watched her. Skye gently placed a hand on her stomach and sent a tiny vibration through the stone and Darcy let out a small cry. “It’s solid like real stone, but it’s warm and soft like your skin.” Skye stated as she stared down at it.

“Have you tried other tests?” Fitz asked Darcy.

Darcy stared at him. “No.” She told him sternly. “And we won’t, I know what it is.” She adjusted herself, pulling her shirt down. “It’s the darkness that I pulled out of Jemma.” She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes.  “I think I met an Elder, Peter and I did.”

“What’s an Elder?” Fitz asked.

“One of the people who sent me to Earth, all those years ago, put me in this body.” Darcy explained. “He told me that turning away my Songs is saving them, but it’s killing me. That I need them, that I wasn’t just a vessel.”

“You’re not.” Fitz and Skye stated in unison and smiled together.

“Coulson would agree if he remembered.” Skye stated.

“I lifted the block, the memories are coming back on their own, and it might be depending on how strong the Bond was.” Darcy shrugged. “I miss them, all of you.” She smiled up at them.

“We missed you too.” Fitz stated as he lied down next to her.

Skye snuggled closer to her and held her close. “Don’t leave like that again.”

“I won’t.”

* * *

 

 A few hours later Darcy exited the room alone, Skye and Fitz still asleep in the bed. She quietly walked into the living room and sat down next to Peter and Sif. “So you have questions.” She stated.

“Where is Ward?” May asked her. “We know he contacted you.”

Darcy sighed and looked out the window away from them. “When I left all of you, I went to find my parents, I wanted to tell them that I forgave them. There was no use to be angry anymore. Skye found her parents and look how that turned out. I didn’t want any-more hate in my life. But I couldn’t find their Songs, just whispers of them. So I followed the whispers to a cemetery, where they were buried. They haven’t been dead long.” She wiped some tears away. “They were murdered in their own house, I had asked around. No one had knew who did it. And I just as confused.” She looked down at the floor. “Then he showed up, apparently there’s still a thread of connection, I erased his memory, I gave him a new life, and you put him somewhere where he could be monitor but he still found me. Ward. He killed my parents for closure.”

“He has a thing about that.” Coulson stated. “Like a cat with a dead bird.”

Darcy nodded in agreement. “I was angry, he said that HYDRA, that Garrett, taught him safe words, prepared him for me. For Songbird. That he wanted to be one of my Songs. That the scientists that my parents gave me to were HYDRA and that’s why he knows so much about me. I asked him about Skye, his feelings for her, he said something about us having the same taste.” She rubbed her eyes and sighed. “That he’s always in my head, that’ll he can always find me.” She looked up at Coulson. “But this shit works both ways. And you can bet you ass that I’m done being used.”

“Where did you go afterwards?” He asked her.

Darcy sighed and leaned back to relax on the couch and looked at Sif then Agent May. “I went to meditate.”

“For three months?” May asked her.

“I’m not exactly human.” Darcy replied with a shrugged. “Sometimes I just need to get away. Besides, you had a tracker on me, if you really needed me, you could’ve came and got me.” She replied as she looked up at her.

“You left them alone.” May stated.

“I thought it was for the best.” Darcy whispered. “Turns out it wasn’t. Not for any of us.”

“No shit.” Peter snorted as he glared at Darcy.

Darcy nodded in agreement and sighed. “Where’s Lincoln?” She asked Coulson.

“He’s working as a doctor at a hospital in Missouri last we checked.” He replied.

Darcy smiled. “Then I think we should pay Lincoln a visit. See what’s up.”

* * *

 

“Who the hell are they?” Darcy asked watched the video of Lincoln and Skye running from the giant blue creature and then the other agents. ATCU had tried to capture the creature and Lincoln but Skye kept them away with her powers. “They’re hunting him.” She whispered to Coulson.  “Why?”

“Inhumans are a threat and people are scared.” Coulson replied as he looked at her.

Darcy sighed as she looked at the picture of the woman in charge of the new agency. “You’re going to have fun with her.”

“I’m counting on it.” Coulson stated. “Want to come with me?” He asked her. “Catch her off guard?”

Darcy smirked. “I’d loved too.”

Later when Coulson, hunter and Darcy were on the train with Rosalind and her people, Darcy was slightly impressed that the woman caught Coulson off guard. She was also bored herself. She sat across from Hunter and bobbed her feet to a song in her head and he looked amused at her. She winked at him and smiled _. ‘So this is fun.’_

His eyes widened a fraction and his jaw dropped as he glanced over at Coulson who ignored them. _‘Now this isn’t funny Love. Only you would find this situation amusing dear.’_ He stated _. ‘Don’t think that little memory wipe of yours is funny either.’_

Darcy sighed. _‘It isn’t Lance.’_

He stopped and really looked at her amidst of everyone. _‘You must be really sorry Love, you never call me by my first name.’_

Darcy looked around to see Coulson looking at them. _‘We’ll table this for later. It’s go time.’_

 _‘This isn’t finished.’_ He agreed as he worked the handcuffs silently. Darcy’s got the handcuffs of her wrist with her powers.

“I’m curious to who is your friend here is Coulson.” Rosalind stated as she turned to Darcy. “She doesn’t pull up anywhere, and yet she’s wanted by HYDRA.”

Darcy arched an eyebrow and stood up and let the handcuff fall to the ground with a clank. Rosalind’s guards all aimed their guns at her. Darcy smirked and waived her hand and they sat down relaxed, guns holstered. “I’m Darcy.” She stated. “And Lincolns’ one of mine and I want you to back off.”

Rosalind furrowed her brow. “Or you’ll what?”

“Bitch, I’ll make you regret it.” Darcy stated and Hunter snorted back a laugh. She stepped forward to match the older woman. “You don’t know what I’m fully capable of, but S.H.I.E.L.D does and I work with them. I work with the Avengers. You I don’t like.” She looked at Rosalind with narrowed eyes. “So if I must, I will take you down.”

“Is that a threat?” Rosalind asked her.

Darcy smirked as the trained pulled into the next station. _‘It’s foreshadowing.’_ She stepped back and she, Hunter and Coulson got off at the station as all of the other agents all were in a haze, their memories altered of the train ride.

* * *

 

 _‘Lincoln.’_ Darcy stated as she watched him walk past her in the park, he stopped and looked around _. ‘Picnic table underneath the tree, ten feet back’_ she told him. He looked around and saw a woman in a blue hoodie at the table before he walked over there and sat down. She pushed a bag of food towards him. ‘ _Eat._ ’ She told him and he hurried opened the bag and dug into it. It was ten minutes before they spoke as they sat there and eat a late lunch in the park.

“How did you find me?” He asked her.

 _‘I always know where to find you._ ’ She relied mentally. _‘You’re one of mine. You don’t remember yet, but it’s a feeling you get. A Song in your head that keeps playing.’_ She watched his face as he processed what she was saying. _‘It sounds like chords and beats that are unfinished but if you just heard the rest of the Song you’d know it.’_

“Yeah.” He nodded. He took a drink of water. “Who are you?”

Darcy took a deep breath. “My name is Darcy Lewis.” She stated out loud. “We met when Skye came to Afterlife, she was scared and her powers lashed out and I came to her, she was calling me. Normally, I would’ve just sent a Mental Image of myself but I fully came to her there. And that’s how we met and you wanted to be a part of my Songs. You were one of Skye’s so you were mine by default.”

“One of your Songs?” He asked her.

Darcy nodded as she dug in the bag for a carrot. “I have Songs, I think of people’s thoughts, their minds and Souls are music, so thoughts are musical notes, Souls are Songs. So Soulmates are my Songs.” She looked up at him. “Skye and Fitz are my Songs, two of them anyway, you, Coulson, Hunter and two others as well.”

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked her. “Are you trying to get me to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D? I won’t go.”

“I can’t make you go where you don’t want to go Lincoln. Horse and water and all that.” She shrugged. “But I did something a few months back, it was for me and it hurt all of you and I shouldn’t have done it. I erased and altered all of your memories of me. I changed it and maybe if I didn’t you wouldn’t be here, running.” She looked down. “You were searching for other InHumans, trying to bring them in, to help them when I found a way to bring Jemma back from the other side of the Monolith and when I did, she had bad mental damage and I had to alter her own memories and I decided that it was best that for everyone sake that you were better off without me.” She wiped a tear away and looked up at him. “I’m sorry and I left you all alone for months.”

“So think that if you didn’t leave, that if you stayed and kept us together, I wouldn’t be hunted right now?” He asked her.

“The Terrigen Crystal is out there, someone is always going to be hunted, it just happened to be you.” She stated. “All I can believe is that you could be helping Skye from her side with the process with new InHumans and much more.” She smiled at him. “I’m not asking you to go to them now, but would you like to come with me? We can go where ever you like. The Avenger facility, we’d be kept safe there. The Barton farm. Where ever you’d like. Start over.” She reached out her hand to him. “I promise I will always protect you Lincoln, the link will always be there.”

He stared at her in silence for a few minutes before sighing. “Okay.” He grabbed her hand. “We can start over. I’ll trust you.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you.” _‘If you have any question feel free to ask, the link is open at all times.’_

 _‘Why hasn’t anyone reported me yet? There’s people everywhere.’_ He glanced around the park.

 _‘Because I’m altering their minds, they don’t see you._ ’ Darcy stated as she gathered the trash into the bag. _‘I’m a lot stronger than I look.’_ She smiled at him as she threw it away and smiled at him. ‘ _Next question.’_

_‘Are you InHuman?’_

She shook her head as she grabbed his hand _. ‘I am not human at all. Well a part of me is, the part that connects me to all of you.’_ She smiled at him as she rubbed his hand _. ‘I am an Infinity Stone.’_

His eyes widened. _‘Really?’_ She nodded. _‘How?’_

She looked up to see a black car pull up and the window roll down to see Clint in the driver seat. “That’s our ride.” She stated out loud. He went rigid. “Don’t worry, it’s Hawkeye.” She explained to him. “He’ll take us where you want to go.”

“Okay. Somewhere safe.”

She nodded as they stood up and she wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him close. “You’ll remember on your own in time Lincoln. It may take a while, but you will.” She whispered to him.

“Okay, I trust you.” He stated as they walked to the car.

_All my nightmares escape my head_   
_Bar the door, please don't let them in_   
_You were never supposed to leave_   
_Now my head's splitting at the seams_   
_And I don't know if I can_   
  
_Here, beneath my lungs_   
_I feel your thumbs_   
_Press into my skin again_

 


	6. Stand By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stand By You By Rachel Platten

_Hands, put your empty hands in mine_   
_And scars, show me all the scars you hide_   
_And hey, if your wings are broken_   
_Please take mine so yours can open, too_   
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_   
_And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_   
_And, love, if your wings are broken_   
_Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too_   
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_   
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_   
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 

Chapter Six

“Have you heard from Ward?” Darcy asked as she dug into a bag of chips on the table. Her and Peter sat outside on the terrace of the Avengers tower in New York while Lincoln rested in his room.

“Why do you even care?” He asked her as he ate a bowl of cereal.

“You know that there are others food out there?” She rebutted. She shrugged one shoulder and snacked on another chip. “I don’t know. I worry that he’s going to screw something up.”

He snorted. “His plans to get back into HYDRA? Probably never left.” He stirred his bowl. “But I worry that he’s going to tell them about you. That you’ll have a whole army breathing down on you and nowhere to escape.”

“Asgard.” She replied.

“Loki.” He countered through a mouthful of spoon and cereal. “And my crew is long gone. Probably in a different galaxy by now.”

“Where is the man who saved the Galaxy?” She asked him. “The one who fought like hell to bring me back from the dead.”

“It was a stupid ass plan.” He glared at her.

“It would’ve worked.” Darcy argued.

“What would’ve?” Lincoln asked her. “Taking the stone out? Are you nuts?” He stepped out onto the terrace and stared down in shock at her. “Why would you do something like that Darcy?”

They both stared up at him in shock at his presence. “Are you asking as a concerned citizen?” Peter asked. “Because I still don’t feel you in here.” He tapped his head while holding the bowl with his other hand.

Darcy rolled her eyes and stood up to face him eye to eye. “My plan would’ve worked. Thanos, a bad guy that is collecting all the infinity Stones like they’re going out of style. He wants my Stone too and I figured he couldn’t use it if it was broken.”

“And you just let her do that?” Lincoln asked as he looked past her at Peter.

“Have you ever tried telling her that she can’t do anything?” Peter asked back as he continued to eat his cereal. “She’s just flips you off and does it any way.”

“I did not flip you off.” Darcy crossed her arms as she scoffed. “I really didn’t.” She explained to Lincoln. She felt sudden sparks of electricity under her skin, like thunder storm rolling in. She stared up at Lincoln and smiled up at him. “You’re remembering.” She whispered.

“I used to like to watch you sleep.” He whispered.

“Perv.” Peter muttered.

“You are a lot worse.” Darcy pointed a finger at him as she glared at him over her shoulder. “Shush.” She turned back to Lincoln. “Do you remember Afterlife? Meeting me?”

He nodded as he stepped in closer. “I asked to be one of your Songs. Because Skye was. I wanted to be one too.”

She tilted her head up at him. “But why? We would’ve stayed friends no matter what.” She watched him as his thoughts ran through his mind.

“Because the moment Skye saw you, heard your voice, she instantly calmed. When I was being Indexed you came in to help me, it was more than just the MHD, it was the fact you said you would get Indexed too if I needed it.”

“Agony Buddies.” She smiled up at him. “You wanted to be one of my Songs because, even though I would be in your head all the time you didn’t care.”

“I miss it.” He whispered to her.

“Join the club. She doesn’t allow anyone in there.” Peter stated. “It’s all pain and self-loathing that she has pent up inside.”

Lincoln flicked his eyes over at Peter before looking at Darcy face. She nibbled her lip and looked away. “Thanos has another thing coming if he thinks that he can come and take you away from us.”

Darcy looked up sharply at him. She could feel his hope boiling up inside of her, a feeling that she hadn’t felt in such a long time. “Alright.” She nodded as she looked back at Peter. _‘If Thanos thinks that he can just take my Stone. Then he’s dead wrong.’_ She thought to them both.

Peter smiled up at her. _‘There’s my girl._ ’

* * *

 

“You have a date?” Darcy asked Coulson slowly. “I don’t know how to feel about that.” She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. “I mean. I guess that makes sense. You’re a good looking guy and I heard that you can dance really well.” She looked pained at the thought.

“Okay, you can stop now.” Coulson stated holding a hand up. “This is painful for the both of us.”

“Does Skye know?” Darcy asked. “Or is this like a super-secret date that I crashed in on?”

He sighed and looked around the room worried that his agents might appear any second. “I am here alone.” She gasped in mocked shock. “Miss Lewis.” He glared at her playfully. “May knows where I am.”

“Oh.” She stopped and looked him up and down. “Did she plant a tracker on you while you were sleeping too?”

“Why are you here?” He asked her.

“I like the song selection that they’re playing.” She turned away to face the crowd around them. “It’s so nice and it just clears you right up, you know?” She spoke as if she was avoided the real topic at hand. She looked at him with a small smile. “I need a favor.”

He sighed and glanced around again. “You came all this way, crashed my not really a date-date. To ask for a favor?” He rubbed his face with his good hand. “Miss Lewis, I have been reassured that I will remember how well we truly know each other eventually.”

“That’s why I’m asking you. Because you don’t.” She stated plainly as she looked at him. “So about that favor?”

He stared at her quietly for a few minutes. “So what you’re telling me Miss Lewis. Is that I wouldn’t even be considering this favor once I hear it, if I remembered?”

“No.” She replied. “The favor is just a throwing stone into a pool of water. Even if you actually remembered, and me asking of this said favor would not impact either of us in a negative way. It’s what’s after the favor. Well.” She shrugged. “The best surprises lay to those who do not know.”

He blinked as he tried to understand what she was talking about. “What’s the favor?”

“I need one-on-one time with Jemma. Somewhere we can work. The others. Hunter, Lincoln, Skye and Peter cannot know what’s going on. Especially Fitz.”

“If you don’t want your own Bonds to know what you are doing?” He asked her as the crowd started to shift around them and started to leave. The question, the mystery hung in the air.

She smiled sadly and gave his shoulder a nice pat. “Jemma alone please.” She whispered. “I’ll owe you one.” She stepped back and walked away with the crowd so Coulson could enjoy his date in peace.

He watched her leave and he could hear the familiar Song play in his head over and over again. But there was still a piece missing that he couldn’t quite fit yet.

* * *

 

Darcy was walking around the Avenger’s facility since she and her Bonded moved there from the tower. Peter and Lincoln hardly ever left her side as Skye and Fitz talked to her well over six times a day if not more. Coulson tried to keep them busy on the Playground to keep them focus on their work, but Darcy gave them each their own Mental Image to keep close by. Hunter called her a few times a day just to check in and tell her things around the base from his prospective and how Coulson was when they go on missions. So Darcy rarely had five minutes to herself anymore and now she was free outside, she was going to take it. She stood outside in the warm late spring sun and basked in it like a cat caught in it’s ray.

Suddenly the Bifrost came down, shocking Darcy a bit as she jumped back. She closed her eyes to keep herself from going blind before the light died away. “Lady Sif, a pleasure as always.”

“My dear friend.” Sif walked up to her and gave her a big bear hug. “I have missed being in your presence as of late.”

“So this visit is for fun?” Darcy asked as she looked up at her friend. “I’m honored.”

Sif stepped back and stared at friend and frowned. “How is the stone across your body?”

Darcy sighed and lifted up her shirt to show her the shrinking stone. “You were right, blocking my Songs, keeping them away was making it worse. And since I’ve unblocked them all.”

“But have you?” Sif stated as she looked down at Darcy’s skin. “Unblocked them all?” She reached out and slid a finger down the stone like skin. “There seems to be some stone work to go.”

Darcy lowered her shirt and stared up at her. “Everyone but Coulson. Technically the block is gone. But I don’t know. I need him to not know, just for a little while longer.”

“Why?” Sif asked her as she stared at her friend in concern. “It seems best to allow all of your Bonds to aid you in this endeavor.”

“Yes but what if I plan on doing something… a little more drastic?” She caught the look Sif was giving her and sighed. “It didn’t work last time, taking out the Stone, splitting it in half. I tried to make it to where Thanos couldn’t use it.”

“Half a Stone is still an Infinity Stone dear one.” Sif replied in a stern voice. “Take heed in your plans.”

“I’m keeping them close to my chest.” She sighed and pointed a finger at Sif. “I still think that the plan would’ve worked. If it was just given more time. In the right circumstances.”

Sif pushed the finger aside. “Promise me that you will not attempt such a foolish thing again.”

Darcy snorted. “You and everyone wants that promise Sif.” She stilled as Sif stepped forward a foot, crowding her. “I get that you want it, I do. But I have to find a way that Thanos cannot use the Stone.”

“The fight with Thanos is not your concern. Let us fight for you.” Lady Sif stated as she placed a hand on Darcy’s shoulder.

Darcy sighed and shook her head. “Hey, you said that this was a fun visit. So let’s have fun.” She turned and wrapped an arm around her friend’s waist and walked with her to the training area. “Hey can you beat up Captain America?” She asked as she looked up at her. “I’d like to see that.”

* * *

 

Darcy stood outside on the small balcony outside her window, taking a deep breath before she sat down on the ground. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body as she began to let her mind wonder. _‘Hey, you asleep?’_ She smiled down at Skye who laid in bed.

 _‘Not for you.’_ Skye smiled at her. _‘What’s up?’_

 _‘Feel like a holiday?’_ Darcy smirked as Skye smiled, she had missed out on the last few times Darcy took a Mental Health Day. _‘Close your eyes, and relax. Your body will remain here but you will not be.’_ She sounded chipper as she pulled Skye along with her.

They stood in the ruins of Afterlife. _‘Why are we here?’_ Skye asked her as she looked around, she felt hurt and a pain in her heart at the sight of the former sanctuary. ‘ _This is not where I would go for a holiday.’_

 _‘It is though, where I went.’_ Darcy stated as she walked through the ruins. _‘Don’t worry, you won’t get hurt. Come on.’_ She led Skye to the bedroom they had shared during Skye’s time at Afterlife. _‘I came here, for three months. And slept. Meditated. Whatever you want to call it.’_

 _‘The one place no one would find you.’_ Skye looked around the room with a solemn look on her face. _‘Why are you showing me this?’_

 _‘If you had remembered, if I had just left because I was scared and just ran.’_ Darcy walked up to her and looked into Skye’s eyes. _‘Tell me that this wouldn’t be the first place you would suggest they look for me. Not feeling for me or anything. Just by knowing me, from being in each other’s heads. Tell me where would you have looked for me?’_

 _‘Here._ ’ Skye whispered in their minds.

 _‘Why?’_ Darcy asked her back. _‘Why would you think I would come here?’_

 _‘Because this is where you…where you found me. Where you first traveled through a mental link. To me, not to Fitz. Me. You bonded with me here, the moment you told me that I was safe.’_ Skye spoke so sure of herself _. ‘Because you stood by me here and protected me. Told me that everything is going to be okay. That you gave up your chance to find out who or what you were for me.’_

 _‘The more I wanted to know about my power, my human mind tried to erase itself. I thought.’_ Darcy sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _‘I thought that is was because I wasn’t strong enough to know. I wasn’t at all, not until I had all of you. The Elder told me that I wasn’t just a vessel, that he loved this planet and he wanted me to love it too. I can’t say much for the planet. But I love all of you. My Bonded, my friends both S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers and I’m so happy to experience everything with you.’_

 _‘Darcy._ ’ Skye grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. _‘What’s wrong?’_

 _‘Nothing._ ’ Darcy looked at her and smiled brightly. _‘Finally nothing is wrong.’_ She hugged her back. _‘Come on, let’s go somewhere fun.’_ She whisked them away to somewhere bright and sunny and they laughed the whole time before Darcy brought Skye back to her bed.

 _‘I’m going to be so tired when I wake up.’_ Skye sighed as she relaxed into her body again.

Darcy laughed and leaned down and kissed her forehead. _‘Sleep well my Hum of the Earth.’_

“Don’t go.” Skye whispered out loud from her sleep. She reached out and laced her fingers with Darcy’s Mental Image. “Stay.” She mumbled as she turned in her bed.

 _‘Okay, just for a bit.’_ Darcy sat up on the bed and watched Skye sleep through the night. She really hoped that her next plan worked because she couldn’t risk hurting them again.

 

_Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed_   
_And the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating_   
_And, love, if your wings are broken_   
_We can brave through those emotions, too_   
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in_   
_And faith—I think faith is having a reason_   
_And I know now, love, if your wings are broken_   
_Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too_   
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long while. I have not caught up on AOS and that's partly why I haven't update this in a while.  
> But I got some new inspiring songs on my music library, so hopefully. It will get me back into finishing this!  
> Enjoy and let me know if you have any questions and suggestions!  
> Kit


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home By American Author

_I've got these letters tattooed on my arm_  
_That remind me each second of where I come from_  
_And the long hard road to guide me back home_  
  
_Back to my mama who raised me up right_  
_And back to my lady, I held every night_  
_It's a long hard road trying to get home_  
  
_I'd been gone now for too long_  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
_I'm not trying to stop a hurricane_  
_I'm not trying to shake the ground below_  
_I'm just trying to find a way to make it back home_

 

_Chapter Seven_

_Own Nothing_

Darcy sat across from Jemma in a small diner just ten miles outside the town where the Playground was at. “This is insane.” Jemma whispered as she stared at Darcy.

“I agree with Jemma.” Bobbie stated with her arms crossed as she leaned against the bar stool, her legs kicked out into the aisle. They were the only three in this part of the diner, thanks to Darcy’s telepathic powers. Everyone thought a weird smell was coming from over there and they couldn’t see the three women, nor hear them. “You could get yourself killed.” She stood up, pointed her finger down at the table in front of Darcy as she glared at her. “Or worse, Lance.”

“I would never do that.” Darcy whispered as she reached over and grabbed her hand. “They mean more to me than anything in the Universe.” She looked at Jemma. “All of them. This will work. But I need you to help me.” She held out of her other hand for Jemma. “Please.”

Jemma looked worried as she looked up at Bobbie. She bit her lip as she sighed. “You promise that no harm will come to Fitz?”

“I would die before I let that happen.” Darcy replied.

“Don’t.” Bobbie pulled her attention. “That will cause them the greatest kind of pain.” She looked Darcy in the eyes. “The one I don’t think they’ll be able to come back from.” Darcy nodded as she held onto their hands tightly before letting go. They had a deal.

 

She was going to try again.

* * *

 

 

Darcy walked down the halls in the playground with Skye and Fitz and she stopped. “Coulson.” She whispered. “He’s in trouble.” She looked at them as her face drained of color. “I have… to go.” She disappeared, her ears barely catching her name as they called after her.

 

Darcy appeared in a house to see bodies scattered in several places. She yelped as she was pulled down as a bullet flew right where she was standing. “Miss Lewis!” Coulson shouted as he stared tear stained at her. “What are you doing here?”

She stared at him before she looked down at Rosalind. She looked out the window where the gunman was. “Ward?” She asked him in a low tone.

He nodded as he turned back to Rosalind to close her eyes. “She didn’t deserve this.”

She looked back at him and sighed. “Have I ever told you that you were like a father to me Coulson?”

He blinked and sat back as he processed what she had just said. She looked away back to the window. “Mack is going to be here in a minute. You will go with him so safety. I will take care of Ward.” She looked back Coulson and grabbed his hand to give it a squeeze before she stood up. “I need you to be safe. To take care of the others.” She kissed the top of his head.

“Miss Lewis.” Coulson stated. “If you are planning on doing something as idiotic as pulling your heart out again. I will ground you like the daughter you are.”

She laughed as she disappeared to find Ward. Coulson grabbed his gun and to find cover as he waited for backup, a small smile on his lips as he began to remember Darcy Lewis for who she really is.

* * *

 

Ward bounded down the stairs and tossed his gun down the other flight as he tried to follow but his body was thrown against the wall. He held back a groan as he stared in Darcy’s eyes with a smirk. “I wondered when you were going to come back. Did you get my calling card?” He pushed her away to adjust his shirt and jacket.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Killing her? Coulson was happy.” She shouted at him.

“Ah come on now Darcy.” Ward tsked at her. “Coulson shouldn’t be happy. Not when you’re still…” He gave her a look.

“What?” She arched an eyebrow at him. “I’m still what? A Vessel? A weapon? A threat? Take your pick Ward. Because either way. I’m still going to kick your ass.”

“There’s another monolith Darcy.” He stated.

She stopped and stared at him. “I destroyed the one that got Jemma. That was it.” She felt her heart race inside her chest.

He shrugged as he smirked playfully, he knew that he got her attention now. “But the heads of HYDRA have been hanging onto a set of black rocks for half a century after the InHumans took the Monolith away from them. And now, they plan on sending people over.”

“There’s nothing there.” She whispered.

“Maybe not to you. You weren’t meant to be there.” Ward replied as he stepped up to her. “You weren’t chosen. You happen to have this.” He tapped his finger on her chest where her Soul Stone was. “You see things differently than others.”

“All it wants is to turn people into weapons against InHumans. That’s what it wanted Jemma for.”

He hummed. “Or maybe, it wanted Jemma.” He tilted his head closer to her. “So it could get to you.” She could feel his breath against her cheek. “You saved her, you said so yourself, and I have to wonder how. And I’ve been watching you carefully while you were with me, just the two of us. You were growing into stone.”

She narrowed her eyes as she growled and pushed him away. His back hit the wall, it crumbled around him. “That darkness that’s  there. I won’t let you release it to this world.”

“The plan is already in motion.” He stood up and shook off his arms. He stepped up to her again and grabbed the side of her head and kissed her swiftly. He pulled away before she could attack him again. “I’ll be seeing you soon Darcy.” He smirked as he ran down the stairs to grab his gun case and was gone.

She wiped her mouth and quickly spit out the taste of him from her mouth before she disappeared from the stairwell. She appeared next to Coulson in the car, arms crossed.

“Did you get what you needed?” Coulson asked her.

“What I need is a tube of toothpaste and some mouth wash.” She sneered. “Fucking Ward.”

Mack snorted from the front seat as Darcy glanced up at him. “So other than getting assaulted, did he give you anything useful?”

Darcy nodded as she looked over at Coulson. “HYDRA has more stones from the Monolith. And they’re going to try and open another Portal to wherever to took Jemma and go there and bring back whatever darkness is there. We have to stop it.” She sighed and leaned her head back against her head rest. “Why can’t he just leave it alone?” She whispered.

“Because he’s Ward.” Coulson whispered as they pulled into the Playground. They pulled to a stop, Mack gave them a look before getting out of the SUV, he left the two of them alone together. He sighed and reached over and grabbed her hand. “Why did you run Miss Lewis?”

“I needed to catch Ward.” She stated matter of fact. But she knew what he was talking about.

He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand as he waited for her to answer but it never came. “I meant when you brought Jemma back.”

“I couldn’t stand looking at your face and thinking that I brought you that pain.” She whispered as she looked over at him. “Like I am seeing right now. Because of me, Ward killed her.”

“Grant Ward killed Rosalind because he is a sociopath and he has no soul to call his own. And he needs to be put down.”

“I should’ve.” She wiped her tears away. “When I first came to you, looking for him. I should’ve ended him. But I didn’t want to come and here and show you what a monster I truly am.”

“No.” Coulson squeezed her hand. He pulled on it slightly to make her look at him. “You are not a monster.” She stared at him as tears continued to fall from her eyes. “You are our Song.”

The SUV doors opened on all sides and people began to pile in. “Is this a private meeting or can we all join in?” Hunter asked as he sat in the driver seat. He handed back beers to everyone as they settled.

Darcy scooted over closer to Coulson as Fitz sat next to her, Peter in the front with Hunter, Lincoln and Skye sat in trunk. She turned her head around to look at them all and laughed. She kept laughing as she laid her head on Coulson’s shoulder, beer in her hand as everyone began to talk around her about what to do about Ward and the other Monolith pieces.

 _‘You okay?’_ Skye asked her as she reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

Darcy smiled over at her and nodded. She could feel Coulson breathing against her as he told them what happened on his date and what Darcy had told him. How he remembered her now. _‘I feel like I finally came home.’_

Skye gave her a huge smile as she held up her beer. “To the Songbirds.”

Coulson chuckled as everyone all clanked their beers together. “And our matching leather jackets.”

“To our family.” Darcy stated and everyone stared at her.

“To family.” Lincoln agreed.

Fitz stared at her _. ‘To Family.’_

She nodded as she set her beer down in her lap and grabbed his hand. _‘Family.’_

 

 

 _I've seen mountains and valleys through my missing days  
But I never once parted with how you begged me to stay  
I will run down that long hard and treacherous road to get home  
  
_[Chorus]_  
  
I've been gone for so long  
But my heart it carries on  
As it pounds like a drum  
On my journey back home  
  
I've been gone for so long  
But my heart it carries on  
I won't give up  
  
_[Chorus]__  
  
I'm just trying to get home

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I know it's a short chapter. I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. I want to try and close up my big three chapter stories before I try to write any new ones. So I'm going to try and work on this a bit more. Let me know what you think!


End file.
